Our Last Night
by zcKumikocz
Summary: Just a short little story on my favorite pairing. :)


Our Last Night

_**CLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STRIKE THE BLOOD**_**/****ブラッドを打つ**_**. ALTHOUGH I WISHED I DID!:C BUT ANYWAYS I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**_!

_And I got inspired to do this as I listened to Last Night by Skillet. I recommend listening this as you read; btw this may contain lemon as well so please avoid this story if you get offended easily. This is also based on episode 23. Now then I hope you enjoy! (My first story here so please doesn't criticize! And I made Yukina fifteen in this by the way, so she doesn't seem so young :3 )_

Golden-brown stared at the crisp, white sheet that settled on her hand; a mixture of feelings tumbling on one another as her breathes become fast and quicken. Fear, sadness, despair...

**Return to the Lion King Organization immediately. **

_But why did she have to go? Was it because she had broken Schneewalzer? Am I done being Senpai's observer? _

Gripping the small crisp note tightly in her hands she felt her chest begin to restrict with an unknowing feeling.

_Why does my chest hurt? Why does the thought of leaving hurt so much? _

Suddenly feeling hot tears invading her eyes the young Sword Shaman slowly reaches up to dab her eyes; the tears lightly sticking on her smooth skin. Her mouth opened in a gape.

_I love my Senpai. I want to stay with him always. Always with him, I don't ever want to leave his side. But I have to go. Back to the Lion King. _

Slowly the fifteen year old walks over to her shadowed room; her phone the only source of little light brightening up the room. Listening to the painful vibration from her cell phone her small hand picks it up, her orbs taking in the caller's name. Akatsuki Kojou. Her Senpai.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice containing small sniffles.

"Himmeragi? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Kojou's voice spoke, always with that same soft voice.

_How does he always know what's wrong. Whenever I try to conceal it, he sees right through me. It's like I'm a glass wall. _

The Sword Shaman thought, never speaking a word to her rambling Senpai. Losing herself in such deep thought.

"I'm coming right over Himmeragi." Her Senpai suddenly spoke, causing her alertness to arise quickly.

"No! I'm okay, I'm just... Thinking... Please, Senpai I'm fine." She quickly answered, causing only a scoff from the other end.

"I'm coming over and that's it."

Taken back by the sternness in his voice Himmeragi listens to the dead line, her eyes widening with realization that her Senpai is coming right at this minute.

_Wait, but I don't- _

Not able to finish her sentence she suddenly heard the raping knocks on her door, followed by the loud shouting from Kojou. Quickly racing over to her door she opens the wooden door before another knock could occur.

"It's late out you know. You could disturb the neighbors." Himmeragi snaps, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Well sorry. You just didn't sound well. I got worried." The aquamarine blue eyed sixteen year old replies, shyly rubbing the back of his hair.

Feeling the warm heat rising to her face, the young girl sighs softly, shaking her head to rid the feelings. Allowing Kojou into her small apartment she quietly shuts the door before securely locking her living space. Slowly turning around the golden-brown beauty gasps as her Senpai's face was inches away from hers; brilliant blue orbs staring deeply into hers.

"Senpai..." She begins but stops as his head dips low to her neck, lightly breathing in her sweet scent.

"Himmeragi, you were crying. Why?" He spoke gently, lifting his head to meet hers.

"Kojou..." The young Shaman whispers, her voice quivering on the verge of tears.

_The only time she says my first name is when it's important. What's going on? _

Kojou thought deeply but before he could stop himself he slowly cupped the young girl's face in his large hands, his rough and soft fingers brushing away the escaped tears coated her cheeks. Golden-brown widened quickly, a startled yet surprised look in her eyes.

"Yukina. What's going on?" He spoke ever so gently, causing more tears to escape her eyes.

"Senpai I got a noticed from the organization today," She begins but stops to swallow her sadness, "and they're telling me to return."

Suddenly feeling the strike of pain settling in the young Primogenitor's chest, his head slowly turns away. Not wanting to believe the upsetting news.

"Akatsuki?" Her soft cracked arose within her ears but he didn't listen.

_No she... She just can't... She can't leave me... We've come this far to let everything disappear..._

Kojou sadly thought, his heart dwelling with sadness for the thought of his observer leaving him.

"But it'll be okay. It'll be easier for the both of us." Himmeragi suddenly murmurs, her orbs avoiding her love.

"What?" He gapes, his hands beginning to tremble as he slowly removes them.

"You said it'll be easier for the both of us if I left Senpai," She whispers barely, her voice quivering, "you said you'll be fine by yourself."

Suddenly clenching his fist tightly Kojou swiftly turns his head towards the younger girl, a forced smile plastered on her face. Her bottom lip trembling.

"NO!" He suddenly shouts, grasping the girl by her shoulders roughly.

"Senpai!" A sharp cry leaving her mouth as her left eye winces.

"Himmeragi, you can't leave. I don't want you too. I.." He whispers, much softer as his grip becomes soft and loving, "I love you."

Hearing the soft gasp from his love he didn't have time to react before her soft lips were upon his; slowly watching the young Shaman with partly opened eyes he slowly lets them flutter close. His arms soon were snaking around to hold the girl close; her hands stroking, with her soft fingers caressing his bluish-silver hair.

Suddenly feeling her small chest press against his Kojou felt his vampiric urges arise he slowly yet hesitantly pulls away, wanting to push as much distance away from Himmeragi. His aquamarine blue eyes switching to a brilliant red.

"Senpai." Himmeragi murmurs, pushing aside her hair to expose her soft, tan neck, where it just connected to the shoulder.

Feeling overpower by his rising lust he slams the young girl into the wall, his fangs soon sinking into her soft skin; soft cries leaving her mouth as her hand rested against the walls but soon embraced by her love. Her ears listening to the soft swallowing of Kojou.

"Kojou, let's spend our last night alone." The young girl suddenly whispers, only loud enough for her love to hear.

Not expecting Himmeragi to say that line his head slowly raises, a puzzled look on his face. His orbs searching for any hesitation or regrets but found none. Only the look of commitment and truth.

"Himmeragi," He slowly says but gulps nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing, "are you sure?"

"Senpai, am I not good enough for you?" She replied, her golden-brown orbs locking with his, a look of hurt resting on her face.

"No that's not what I meant. Himmeragi you're perfect in every aspect. I'm just worried because you're just young." He explains truthfully, hesitation yet lust in his voice.

"If I didn't mean this, I would never have said it. Akatsuki."She murmurs softly, a small smile lifting her lips.

Slowly the young vampire nods, his lips once more capturing her lips before hoisting her up in his hands. Her legs wrapped around her torso while her hands settle upon his shoulders. Still holding their lips contact the young girl felt his lips soon descend towards her neck as he gently settled her on her one person mattress. Her cheeks brightening as a soft moan erupted from her lips.

"Himmeragi may I?" Kojou asks, his hand lightly tugging the ribbon upon her school uniform.

Giving a small nod she shivers as his hands gently began removing the clothing, at the end her pink lace bra the only garment still resting on her chest. Gently feeling his hands cup her breast Himmeragi can't help but let another moan leave her lips. A soft chuckle escape the blue eyed vampire, his lips lifting into a smile.

"I take it your sensitive." Kojou laughs, his eyes locking with golden-brown.

"Sh-Shut u-up. I-Id-Idiot." She exclaims, her cheeks brightening.

Hearing another laugh leave his lips Himmeragi soon lost her voice to speak as she felt his warm lips above her breast, moans erupting her mouth in pairs. Taking it as a side to continue the Primogenitor's hands soon begin to kneed her chest lovingly; taking his motions slow with each burning passion for her. His thigh gently pressed between her legs yet remained unmoved.

"Kojou, you can take it off." She moans softly, her cheeks flustered with shyness.

Slowly placing his hand behind her back he unclips the fabric before removing the garment, his eyes soon engrossed in her small chest. The soft pinkish nipples perked from his actions.

"Himmeragi you're so perfect." He exclaims softly before gently cupping a breast.

"A-Ah Kojou... Nnn.." The young girl exasperates before moaning.

Gently beginning to feel his large hands caress her small chest her eyes soon fluttered closed with pleasure. Her body shivering with every touch and kiss.

Suddenly feeling the wetness of his tongue around her small nub her eyes flew open as a long moan emerged from her lips, her hand grasping his bluish-silver hair.

"Like that?" Kojou murmurs against her skin, sending pleasurable feeling down her body.

Switching from breast the young girl panted as he had began to suck the soft, perked nub; swirling his tongue around. His leg left between her legs soon rubbing against her crotch in soft, slow motions. Beginning to send trembles and shivers down her body.

"Kojou." She whimpers softly, shielding her face from embarrassment.

Feeling his soft lips upon her she soon felt his hands slide lower, beginning to remove the rest of her clothing. But once his eyes took the creamy figure underneath him he felt something more than just a vampiric urge but something in his pants.

_What the hell got in my pants? Why does it feel so... Ouch! Tight..._

Kojou thought before wincing from the sudden tightness of his pants.

"Senpai?" Her soft concern voice arose, interrupting his thoughts.

"It's nothing. But can I?" Kojou asks, his eyes lustfully gesturing to her most sensitive area.

"Will it hurt?" She whimpers softly, fear in her eyes.

"Yes but not much. It'll feel great afterwards." He smiles reassuringly, his lips gently leaning to kiss her forehead.

Watching the beauty underneath him nod Kojou soon runs his hand down her soft, creamy body before slipping his hand in between her legs; his fingers lightly touching her womanhood. Feeling the tightness of his pants arise Kojou clicks his tongue softly, desperately wanting to rid the pain.

"Hey Himmeragi, can I take off my clothes? It's suddenly getting hot." He asks softly, a soft plead in his eyes.

"Hai." She blushes, cutely.

Removing his restrictions the young vampire sighs in relief, his lips lifting into a smile; slowly leaving down to capture her soft lips once more, he slips in the first finger. Her body shaking violently at the sudden intrusion. A sharp whimper entering the young man's mouth yet he swallowed the sounds, inflicting a groan to erupt in his throat.

Feeling the kiss begin to deepen Himmeragi soon forgotten about the small pain from Kojou, her eyes slowly opening to see her love's closed. Slowly reaching up to cup the vampire's face in her soft hands their lips stayed locked in a passionate kiss.

_I think she's okay now._

Kojou thought with a relief before slowly beginning to thrust his finger slowly, her body soon loosening as her pleasure began rising. Moans and whimpers entering his mouth.

_She's so cute._

Kojou groaned as the thought of something else came into mine. Slowly pulling away from the kiss aquamarine orbs watched the young beauty pant softly with her eyes closed; her breasts slightly bouncing as his fingers thrusted harder. Soon he cupped one, unable to resist, before setting his mouth upon the creamy flesh, sucking softly on the nub.

"Nnn K-Koj-Kojou." The golden-brown orb beauty moans, her eyes wildly fluttering open then shut.

Feeling her inner walls soon beginning to wrap around him, Kojou soon inserts another, lightly scissoring her, wanting to best prepare for the next step. Hearing her moans extend longer the young man's smile widens with satisfaction.

_No one. Not anyone else will have her. She's my cute little observer. _

He thought possessively yet still continued to pleasure his love. Without knowing Himmeragi soon found herself moaning her love's name, her cheeks flustered with pleasure, shyness and embarrassment. Her inner walls soon wrapping tightly around his pulsing fingers within her.

"I'm.. Nnn... Coming... Kojou." She cries as her hands grasps the bed sheets tightly in her hands.

Arching her back in the air, moans, whimpers and cries leaves her mouth as she experiences her first orgasm. Sweat beginning to form on her creamy body. Her eyes lazily closing shut.

"Himmeragi." He spoke softly, his fingers gently brushing over her soft cheeks.

Slowly opening her eyes the young girl's eyes widen as her orbs took in the size of her Senpai's manhood, her body trembling horribly as fear chew at her. Watching as Kojou slowly leans downwards she felt her eyes shut as his lips took hers in a soft and loving kiss; his teeth gently nibbling her bottom lip.

"Are you ready?" He asks once his orbs met hers.

"Yes." She murmurs, her voice shaking with nervousness.

Gently feeling his hands intertwines with hers on the mattress Himmeragi felt the smooth skin press against her sensitive skin, her body shivering at the contact. Moaning at his soft lips upon her neck she sucks in her breath as his fangs slowly descended into her skin as his shaft swiftly plunged in. Kojou taking her as his; her virginity broken. A sharp, piercing cry echoing the silent apartment.

"Him-Himmeragi? Are you okay?" He asks, concern in his voice.

"Do-Don't move yet." She whimpers softly, tears streaking her face.

Feeling his soft lips smear her own blood onto hers she couldn't help but lick to taste, she's done it before yet just not like this. Her inside burned with such excruciating heat; it has felt as though thousands of prickled stabbed her tender flesh, yet her love has not moved an inch. Wanting her to feel at ease before they continued.

_I didn't know it'll hurt this much. I never knew it'll hurt this bad. _

She thought truthfully before suddenly being interrupted with hands gently caressing her chest, causing her head to lightly press back into the pillow as moans left her lips.

"That feels better?" He murmurs softly against her lips as his lips gently kissed and licked.

"Yes." Himmeragi moans softly, her insides soon relaxing as a result.

After what seemed like an eternity...

"Kojou you can move." The young Shaman murmurs, her golden-brown orbs soon lifting to meet his.

Slowly the two lovers leaned in, their lips capturing each other as Kojou began to thrust slowly, moans soon erupting from both of their lips.

"Himmeragi." He moans huskily, his nose brushing against her neck as he laid his head upon her shoulder.

Their hands still intertwined that laid against the mattress. Their bodies sliding upon each other created by the sleek sweat from their bodies.

"Bring your legs to your body." He commands through the darkness yet his aquamarine eyes shone through.

Obeying her Senpai, Himmeragi throws her head back as the pleasure at the base in her stomach grew. Moans leaving her mouth in increasing volumes, earning groans and moans from her love. His thrusts soon were hardening with increasing passion for her.

"Nnnn! Kojou!" She cries in ecstasy, her eyes squeezing shut.

Once more their lips were connected, moans erupting from the young lovers, none caring for anything else in the world. All that matter were their bodies connected as one. Their hearts as one.

Feeling his hands remove from hers she swiftly grips his shoulders before breaking the kiss crying out as his body was soon slapping against hers in quick, harden thrusts. His deep husky groans entering her ears in melodies.

"Kojou! Nnn! I'm coming!" The young shaman cries, her walls soon wrapping around his shaft that penetrated her.

"A-Ah Yukina!" He groans, his thrusts quickening.

No longer able to stop herself she cries out, her back arched with her lover's hand underneath, supporting her, as she had her second orgasm in this night. His groans leaving the young man's mouth as his thrusts became sloppily and uncoordinated.

"Yukina, I'm coming!" He moans long, his shaft quickly removing itself before staining his lover's creamy skin with his semen.

Feeling her lover's body fall on top of hers the two young lover breath to catch their breathes, each one holding the other close. Golden-brown orbs meeting aquamarine blue.

"I love you Senpai." Himmeragi confesses, her eyes shining with endless love.

Feeling a smile lifting his lips, his hand gently cups her cheek.

"I love you too Yukina." He murmurs softly before their lips touch.

Shifting so she laid in her lover's arms, she rests her head against his bare chest, listening to his soft heartbeats. Slowly lifting her head to watch the young primogenitor's sleep a smile lifts her lips as her heart thumped with true happiness. Resting her head upon his chest once more she slowly closes her eyes, sleepiness getting the best of her.

_Nor did she know that the letter meant only a medical examination due to blood relationship with Akatsuki Kojou. But oh well..._


End file.
